Commander Haruka 'Shepard' Tenoh
by Commander Haruka
Summary: So How will the Mass Effect series go with Haruka as the main charcter I wonder. Story will contain Yuri/Femslash seeing how this is Haruka we are talking about. Queen Serenity sent the Senshi out into the universe to try and unite the races and prepare for a destruction more threating then Silence. Poll up on my page to vote on who Haruka's love interest will be.


Disclaimer: I do not own mass effect or sailor moon I am only doing this for fun ^^

Chapter 1

The Silver Millennium is a reality under queen Serenity's peaceful rule. Though now mankind has reached the stars and the sailor scouts had been long forgotten turning into myths and legends. Though these immortal warriors are out there hidden from others and trying to bring peace and save those in danger whenever they can. One of these warriors joined earth's Alliance Military out of request from her queen. She is Sailor Uranus or most commonly known as on the Normandy as Commander Haruka Tenoh. This is her story.

"I have a very important mission for you Uranus."

"What is it Queen Serenity?"

" I sense a dark force and Pluto has glimpsed into the future and seen death and destruction, and I fear that not only our solar system is in danger but the entire universe as well"

"So something like Silence is approaching, but it's affecting the entire universe?"

"Yes I have already sent out the others they are to do what they can to unite the universe"

"So what am I supposed to do my queen I'm not a good diplomat like Mercury or Neptune, what am I too do?"

"You are one of my strongest warriors Uranus so I task you with joining The Alliance and help save this universe from there, I'm counting on you Haruka" Finished queen serenity with a kind smile dropping formalities for her friend.

Haruka smiled and in a teasing flirty manner she replied to her friend and queen,"Of course, little kitten Usagi"

Time Skip 3 Years

The first man starts the conversation "Well, what about Tenoh?Earthborn... But no record of her family"

A second voice is heard also male"Doesn't have one. She was raised on the streets. Learned to look out for herself."

Lastly the third male voice is heard "She proved herself during the Blitz. Held off enemy forces on the ground until reinforcements arrived"

The Second voice speaks up again "She's the only reason Elysium is still standing."

After being silent for awhile the first voice is heard again "We can't question her courage."

The second voice is once again heard "Humanity needs a hero. And Tenoh's the best we've got."

"I'll make the call"

The SSV Normandy is flying through the Sol system as Joker calls out to the rest of the ship to prepare for an FTL jump.

"The Arcturus Prime Relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence."

Commander Haruka Tenoh proceeds through the CIC, occasionally maneuvering around crew members on the way to the bridge.

"We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination. The relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector. All stations secure for transit. The board is green. Approach run has begun. Hitting the relay in three... two... one..."

As Haruka reaches the bridge and looks out the window, the Normandy hits the relay and jumps. Joker then proceeds to run a system check.

"Thrusters... check. Navigation... check. Internal emissions sink engaged. All systems online. Drift... just under fifteen hundred K."

The Turin overlooking them throws the pilots an approving comment  
" Fifteen hundred is good. Your Captain will be pleased."before leaving to meet said captain.

-now on the story is in Haruka's POV-

Once the Turian had left I heard Joker make his own comment  
"I hate that guy"

Kaidan Alenko who is currently sitting in the Co-Pilot chair asks "Nihlus gave you a compliment, so you hate him?"

So now I'm standing here listing to our ships pilots.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on the way out of the bathroom? That's "good". I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible! Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him onboard. Call me paranoid."

Ha funny thing is someone has forgotten to zip up there jumpsuit before, it was an awkward experience for everyone.

"You're paranoid. The Council helped fund this project. They have a right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

The Council I think that's where Michiru is right now.

"Yeah, that is the official story. But only an idiot believes the official story."

I agree with Joker and put in my input in this discussion.  
"It is strange I'm pretty sure they don't send Spectres on simple tasks like shakedown runs."

"So there's more going on here than the Captain's letting on. Glad you agree with me on this Commander."

"Joker! Status report!"  
and that's the Captain now.

"Just cleared the mass relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid." says Joker as he's still flying the ship.

"Good. Find a comm buoy and link us into the network. I want mission reports relayed back to Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"He's already here, Lieutenant. Tell Commander Tenoh to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing."

"You get that, Commander?"Asks Joker as he directs the question to me.

Here's my reply,  
"Great. I think you made the Captain mad and now I'm going to have to pay for it."

"Well then Commander I owe you a dinner next time we dock"

"Ha make it sushi and we're even Joker."

"That's not fair Haruka you know I can't get reservations there"

"Later Joker." I say as a walk towards the comm room.

"Seeya around Commander."

It may not look like it but me and Joker are pretty good friends I've known him since my first mission with the Alliance. Ever since then he's been piloting the ships I've been stationed on.

Though even with making friends I still haven't forgotten why I'm here in the first place. I need to play my part in saving the universe from the approaching destruction that is my mission.

On my way to the comm room, I had a quick chat to Navigator Pressly at his station, as well as Jenkins and Doctor Chakwas outside the comm room.

When I entered the comm room, Nihlus was the only one there, and he begins to start up a conversation.  
"Commander Tenoh. I was hoping you'd get here first. It will give us a chance to talk."

I wonder where the Captain is.  
" The Captain said he'd meet me here."

"He's on his way."

"So what is it you want to talk about Nihlus?"

"I'm interested in this world we're going to-Eden Prime. I've heard it's quite beautiful."

"I wouldn't know. I've never been there." Of course that's a lie I have been there, it was the last place I was with Michiru, before we went our separate ways long ago.

"But you know of it. It's become something of a symbol for your people, hasn't it? Proof that humanity can not only establish colonies across the galaxy, but also protect them. But how safe is it really?"

"Of course this makes sense, Why else would a Specter be onboard you know something, that we don't?"

"Your people are still newcomers, Tenoh. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place. Is the Alliance truly ready for this?"

I hear the comm room's door open and close behind me which means someone has entered the room. Just as I was about to turn around I hear the Captain's Voice.

"I think it's about time we told the Commander what's really going on."

Nihlus speaks again as the captain now stands in front of me.

"This mission is far more than a simple shakedown run."

I suspected that from the beginning.  
"I already figured that one out"

They stand there not surprised about what I said. So what is the true meaning of this mission I wonder. Well this lead me to answers on stoping the approaching destruction.

To be continued ^^

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed I'm kinda new at this so please forgive me. I hope to learn and become a better writer this way /^

anyway i don't know who I should pair up with who yet haha

so here's what is going on in my head haha

UsagixMamo-chan is already established.

Michiru and Haruka had a falling out but if people would like to see them together I might bring them back together.

here are the other pairings for Haruka

Ashley

Liara

Jack

Miranda

Kasumi

Samantha Traynor

Tali

Aria 0.0

Since we all know Haruka is a big flirt so either way anyone of them could happen XD

I have a poll set up so you can vote on who will be Haruka's love interest in this story so go ahead and vote on my poll ^^

there will be appearances of the other sailor moon Characters as well I'm contemplating for the second arc(ME2)having the Starlights Join the crew.

Well anyway thankyou for reading and hope you enjoy ^^

Till Next time Seeya


End file.
